


My Royal Tutor

by Galaxy_Maniac



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe -The Royal Tutor, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, Historical, Jihoon is just dealing with him, M/M, Prince Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Royal Tutor Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soonyoung is a stubborn prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Maniac/pseuds/Galaxy_Maniac
Summary: Equally charming and stern, Lee Jihoon is a brilliant man who commands respect, despite his short, childlike stature. Thus, the king of Grantz Pledis has called upon Jihoon to undertake a daunting task that has driven away many before him-become the new royal tutor to the prince who is after for the throne.





	My Royal Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Az. I have wrote this on Wattpad before and decided to publish here as well :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

_The Royal Tutor, offered to educate the princes. Is the title given to the best teacher in the country._

_ **Grantz Perfectum Kingdom; capital city Pledis** _

Jihoon took out a letter that was sent by the King from his pocket, he read it quietly,

_'Herr Lee Jihoon,_

_I, King of Grantz Perfectum, wish to offer you the position of royal tutor. Happily, I was blessed with two princess and a prince._

_My talented firstborn daughter had moved out of the castle with her fiancé, and my son is next in line for the throne. My youngest daughter had also turned 8 a few months ago._

_I would like to install you as the prince's royal tutor to groom him for the throne. In my view, he is still unfit for kingship. To prevent his teachers' abilities from causing inequality in his progress, I want you alone to oversee his education. Give him full attention that he needs. Even though, he's my only son, he would always cause some trouble. If he mature enough into worthy candidate, then at that time..'_

  
He stopped reading when the carriage had stopped. He place the note back into his pocket and grabbed his belongings. He stepped out of the carriage and thanked the guy who bring him to palace. Woozi looked at the palace in front of him.

_'The Grantz Pledis royal family's residence. Gyeonghan Palace.' _He fixed his coat and walked inside the palace, but was stopped by the two guards.

"Stop right there, boy!" One of the guard said. Jihoon looked at him confused and looked around, "Excuse me? Boy? I have not yet seen a boy in this area."

The guard sigh and continues, "You, boy. You can't just venture inside the palace without permission."

It was when he realized that the boy they were talking about is him. "Ah. It is not without permission. I have a document from the King himself, allowing me passage. Allow me to introduce myself. I am his highness new royal tutor, Lee Ji--"

One of the guard cuts him off, "Ah! You must be the royal tutor son. Your father's companion?" The other guard smiled and patted his head. "Oh, that's all. Once your father arrives, you can go in together."

Jihoon pouted. He is not that small to be thought as a child.

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice ask. The two guards let go of Jihoon, and bowed immediately. Jihoon went on one of his knees to bow as well.

The feminine voice chuckled and stopped out, "Oh my words! You have arrived just on time, Professor Jihoon." The two guards look at the queen with shock. "Queen Junghee, it is a pleasure meeting you," Jihoon stood up to kiss the Queen's hand.

The queen nodded and turned her heels, still smiling at him. "Now, now, let's leave the stuffy greetings for later. Shall we? I'll show you the way." And with that she walked off.

"P-Professor Jihoon.." One of the guard said. "S..Surely not.." Jihoon turned around and looked at the guards. His soft eyes turn into glares, making the guards flinched. "I'll say it again. I am the newly appointed royal tutor, Lee Jihoon.."

"And incidentally, I am a **full grown adult**." he spat.

The two guards bowed, "W-WE'RE SORRY PROFESSOR!"

_ **Inside the palace..** _

"I'm sorry about that.. They were rude about saying that." The queen apologize. Jihoon shook his head, "No, please don't mind. I am often mistaken as a child."

"In any case, this time his majesty had sent me a direct letter. I'm very surprised." The queen gave him a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

They kept walking up the stairs, "Inviting me to the royal family from people who were not nobles, I mean." The queen gave him a reassuring smile before saying, "Come.. I have heard from the King that you are an excellent teacher."

Jihoon stopped when the queen suddenly grabbed his hands. "Teacher, please be good to the prince. Treat him nicely!" He was still shock from before but brushed it off. The queen let go of his hands and continue walking. "Actually..

The prince's last tutor decided to quit one day.. We never knew why, although it is strange.."

Jihoon nodded before asking, "Excuse me, but if there will be problems from the prince?" The queen was a bit shock by the question and shakes her head, "N-No.. The prince is a great boy. And surely if you're able to teach this well.." 

_'..What a doting parent..'_ Jihoon thought.

They arrived at the room's door, assuming that it's the prince's room. "The prince is waiting for you inside," The queen pointed at the large white door. "Thank you for your work to come, Professor." They bowed towards each other and the queen walks away. Jihoon took a deep breath before opening the door.

The room is dark and the curtains were let down. Woozi saw a figure standing right in front of the window. He walked towards it and went down on one of his knee, "Pleasure to meet you, Prince Soonyoung. My name is Lee Jihoon..

As of today, I am your newly assigned royal tutor."

The room was silent for a while, and as if on cue, the windows suddenly opened. The strong wind made the curtains flew. Woozi adjusted his eyes by the light and pushed up his glasses.

The prince let out his hand and smiled widely at him, "Nice to meet you, Lee Jihoon." Woozi looked at the prince in front of him with awe. The black haired male bend down to his level, "We sincerely welcomed you, professor.."

**"Is that what you thought I'd say?"**

His smiling face was replaced with disgust. The prince sat on top of the window's ledge, "I'll tell you now I don't want you here." His fist clenched, "Father had instructed you to be our teacher. I assume, you're nothing but another peasant."

His hand was placed on his chest and said proudly, "The only prince of Grantz Pledis castle, Kwon Soonyoung. Giving me orders is unforgivable, understood?" His crescent like eyes could burn holes into you soul.


End file.
